


Kindness is cruelty, you are tragedy

by DrMinty



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Homelessness, Icarus is a homeless girl who loved the moon instead, Platonic Girl/Artemis, Please just read, Tragedy, i don’t know what to tag this tbh, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMinty/pseuds/DrMinty
Summary: You’re the sun’s love and regret in one world.Here you are a nameless girl with no one but the moon(Icarus in another world)
Relationships: Apollo/Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Helios/Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Kindness is cruelty, you are tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> I low key made this cause my name is Icarus lmfao

You are a girl

You don’t have a home, nor a name.

You are a girl

Your company is cold concrete and pale sheens of light from the moon

The moon

The moon is your friend, your love.

The moon is kind to you when the air is just a little warmer

You count the stars each and every night, knowing the impossibility of it all. Still you try and you try until your tongue becomes tied and your eyelids heavy.

Your body's mass and Stardust, the moon is your family, your lover, your creator. She is everything and you are nothing. 

Sometimes when you dream you hear fearful cries and feel the oceans cruel tides make your limbs heavy.

In another world, you are a man. A man who fell in love with the sun, you have a name, a family, a home if you wish to call it.

You are a tragedy.

You are the sun's love and regret.

Here you are a girl

You have no name, you have no home and no family.

But you are the moon’s love, you are here on the beaches scratchy sand, the waves do not crush over you and your lungs do not lock. 

You have no name and in a way that is the greatest comfort.

_ Icarus in another world _


End file.
